


Strife is secretly a softie.

by AlexZEnderborn



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Secret Santa, Sleepy bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZEnderborn/pseuds/AlexZEnderborn
Summary: Strife is a softie when no one is looking.
Relationships: Alex Parvis/William Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Strife is secretly a softie.

Strife hadn’t planned on this being a part of his life when he came to this planet. Honestly, he wasn’t sure what he expected. He knew Xephos was on the planet, and had expected some minor interactions, but this was a bit much. Parvis made him laugh without reservation. He tried to keep up his professional exterior but it’s no use when Parvis had him laughing like an idiot.

His vision cast a small green glowing area around his person, Strife carefully avoiding Parv’s knife that lay next to his bed. God. He was a mess. His eyes glowed a bit brighter when he saw the sleeping Parvis. The man had long grown accustomed to the constant glow, having acquired a sleep mask to keep it from disturbing his sleep.

Strife would never admit to what he did at night, often finding himself perched close to Parvis’ bed and watching him sleep. He knew it was creepy, but he couldn’t help it. God forbid Parvis knew how he really felt about the man. He often teased Parvis about being attracted to him, but it was mostly projection. He couldn’t stop his freckles from glowing brightly every time he looked over at the other man. Strife often remarked he was a glow stick, unaware it was made worse by the alien’s feelings.

Parvis rolled over in his sleep, letting out a soft whimper as if waking. Strife quickly stood up, fear taking over as he made a move to leave the room before he heard another whimper.

“Strife?”

He had been caught, the man standing still for a moment before turning around to make an excuse, that’s when he realized Parvis was talking in his sleep.   
  
“Strife? Please, strife no...” He whimpered loudly, the man tossing and turning. Strife’s heart broke, not wanting to wake him, but also not wanting to deal with a stressed out Parvis after a nightmare like that. At least that’s what he told himself as he moved close, gently taking the other’s hand in his one. He could see the relaxation hit, the alien moving to pull away, only to find his hand gripped tight.   
“.... Don’t leave.” Parvis whispered softly, clearly awake now. Strife let out a sigh, the man moving gently to sit on the bed.

“.... Only if you don’t make it a habit.” Strife sighed softly, gently pushing the other over. “Move your ass.”

Parvis scooted over in his bed, the man nervously shifting even though he couldn’t see Strife. He was blushing, clear as day to Strife.   
“... Don’t mention it.” He snuggled in close, looping his arms around Parvis tightly so he could lay with his head on Strife’s chest, able to listen to his hearts beat softly. Parvis reacted almost immediately, clearly still exhausted as he snuggled in tight and closed his eyes, fast asleep. “... Love you…” He muttered softly, one last thought before dreamland.

Strife tried not to stiffen up, the alien in shock. He needed to think this over. Did he love Parvis? He certainly had a crush on Parvis. He certainly cared about Parvis. Oh god. He was in love with Parvis.

Strife was stuck, unable to move but also knowing he needed to talk to Parvis about this little moment of silence between the two of them. He didn’t want the other to go around wistfully staring at him. He knew what happened to people who bottled up attraction like that. It turned into an obsession and then eventually into some kind of murderous rage.

Strife leaned back and closed his eyes. Oh well, he could meditate for a while.

Parvis woke up to a very warm and soft pillow. He wasn’t sure which one it was, it didn’t feel like his usual. In fact, it was rather bumpy and but soft. How could that be? And did, did his pillow have several heartbeats? He froze. Uh oh.

Parvis slowly moved from Strife’s chest, the man eyeing the sleeping alien nervously as he took in the situation. He was more or less spooning his side, while Strife was happyto craddle his back closer. His head had been resting on the other’s chest, and it seemed like Strife was a little perturbed by him leaving it. He was pulled back down. Oh well. He could use a little physical afection every now and then.

He always wondered about the other’s hearts. Strife had offhandedly mentioned them at one point, leading to a flury of curious questions. He never did get any answers to them.

“... So you love me, huh?” Strife asked suddenly, scaring the absolute shit out of Parvis who was thinking about how his blood system sustained enough iron to keep his hearts going.

“I uh! What?!” He asked quickly prying himself away from where he was cuddled close to the other man. Oh shit had he found those love letters! He wasn’t supposed to know those existed!

“... You told me last night. That you loved me.” Strife explained as he stared at the ceiling and not at Parvis. “Which I normally would ignore. I tend to have this sort of reaction in people.”   
“But?” Parvis spoke, voice wavering nervously. He wasn’t sure where Strife was going with this.

“But. You have me interested.” Strife said simply. “You are physically attractive, don’t get me wrong. But you are a bit of an idiot. I don’t mind some good looking arm candy though. But you would also make an excellent body guard.” He continued to ramble the costs and benifits of keeping Parvis around, but all Parvis could think was: Oh god he wants to date me.

“.... So anyway, yes. I would like to see where this goes.” Stife finished off, leveling Parvis with a look as he pulled the other back down into the cuddle. “Do note, I am a very needy lover. So don’t expect to be sleeping alone. Probably ever again in the time we are dating.”

“... Ok, Strife.” Parvis spoke softly, beaming from ear to ear as he pulled the alien a little closer. That was the closest he would get to a “I like you too” from Strife.

“This is also to stay in private. At least until we decide it’s been long enough to make it public.” Strife was blushing, and Parvis had noticed. The human decided he needed to stop rambling now, and helped Strife shut up by smearing their faces together in a kiss.

As Strife pulled the other close to kiss back, a thought occured to him. He really didn’t mind this at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I am really sorry that this wasn't longer. I hope you enjoy it! My life has been a little rough recently. :)


End file.
